


Shouto!!! on Ice

by he110_1m_walle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Midoriya Izuku, Pining Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Rei Needs a Hug, Todoroki Rei deserves better, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Todoroki ice skating, Viktor and Yuuri basically adopt Shouto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he110_1m_walle/pseuds/he110_1m_walle
Summary: “His moves reflected that of a breeze in January. Smooth, steady, but crisp, sending shivers down his spine. Izuku had never seen him look so ethereal, caught in a wild dance of ice and fire. It was as if he was creating music with his body and Izuku couldn’t look away.”Class 1-A take a trip to an ice rink and realize there is more to their cold Ice Prince than they thought. They also some how become best friends with the most decorated ice skaters of all time.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Midoriya Izuku, Katsuki Yuuri & Todoroki Shouto, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Midoriya Izuku & Viktor Nikiforov, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto & Viktor Nikiforov, Todoroki Shouto & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 23
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome!
> 
> With the release of the new Ice Adolescence trailer (which looked amazing!), I rewatched all of Yuri on Ice and couldn't help thinking about Shouto ice skating. Let's be real, he would look so beautiful skating. 
> 
> Sooner or later, this story came to mind! I hope you enjoy it, even just a smidge.
> 
> ~ Walle

Izuku has been training religiously to be the number one hero, by pushing his body past its breaking point and even facing off against many formidable villains throughout his year at UA. It was the lifestyle he had chosen to follow, and he was proud of the strides he had made since middle school.

However, no amounts of his training could have prepared him for what was to come. His classmates were flung everywhere, falling to the grown like shot down birds. No one could manage staying on their own two feet, even with the assistance of their friends. This was one enemy Izuku wasn’t sure if they could beat.

Why did they ever ask to go ice skating?

It was getting closer to the holiday seasons, and after months of class 1-A trying to convince Aizawa to let them go ice skating, he had finally caved, using the excuse of agility training to get them to go.

Compared to the others, Izuku wasn’t too bad. He had only fallen once or twice in the beginning and tended to hover close to the wall for stability. His other classmates however…

Tsu had gotten her long tongue stuck to the side barrier when she tried to catch herself. Iida had fallen the most while waving his hands around like he was conducting a band, soon resulting to not moving his legs at all and using his engines to push him around in small spurts instead. Izuku looked behind him, seeing Kaminari going full speed towards the wall near where Jirou and Momo were standing.

“Wait-wait-wait-WATCH OUT!” Kaminari cried, waving his hands out in front of him frantically. _Crash_.

“YOU IDIOT!” Jirou yelled, Momo laughing joyfully while helping the two of them up.

Kirishima was probably the worst out of them all, having already fallen and cracked the ice more than once.

“It’s not my fault my quirk activates when I fall!” Kirishima whined, still gripping the wall to the point of leaving finger sized dents behind. Todoroki would roll his eyes and re-freeze the ice, making it look like nothing had ever happened.

Speaking of Todoroki…

“Wow Todoroki! You’re a natural!” Hakagure said from behind them, gripping onto Ojiros tail as he wobbled forward. 

Todoroki shrug next to him.

She wasn’t wrong though. When they first got there, everyone had looked like newborn babies trying to walk for the first time. Todoroki had taken two steps onto the ice and had looked like he was floating instead of skating.

It made sense. Thinking back to his fight with Bakugou at the Sports Festival, he recalled when Todoroki whipped around in an arch of shimmering ice, how balanced and poised he had been. He would need to be if he wanted to fight on the ice. Izuku wonders if he should suggest adding skates to Todoroki’s combat boots, not only for balance and mobility, but also as another weapon in combat. It would come in handy if he couldn’t move his hands—

Feeling himself start to tip forward, he reached for something to hold onto, resulted in him overcompensating and tipping back instead. Izuku was prepared to hit his ass on the ground, only to feel two sturdy arms wrap around him.

“Careful,” Todoroki warned, voice steady next to his ear, just like the arms holding him around his waist. “Don’t need you breaking anymore bones.”

He shot Todoroki a look, scrunching his nose and sticking out his tongue, desperately trying to cover his blush. Even with Todoroki’s level tone, one look into his eyes gave his small teasing smile away, making Izuku’s chest feel tight. He was just beginning to see more of Todoroki’s joking side, and the results were not good for Izuku’s poor strangled heart.

Todoroki has been by his side since they entered the rink, catching him more than a few times and encouraging him to leave the wall. For one lap Todoroki even pulled him around as he skated backwards, resulting in many of their classmates asking for a trip around too. Todoroki denied them all, and Izuku couldn’t help but a little smug smile as he held both his hands, trying not to imagine holding them without the his thick mittens separating them.

As Izuku was getting his stability back, Aoyama skated up next to them. “Nice catch _mon chèrie_! Glad to see there is someone else who knows what they are doing! Do you have a lot of experience skating?”

“… Some.”

“I think it’s amazing Todoroki-kun!” Izuku beamed, “Just imagine all the things you can do with this skill and your quirk! You’d be able to–”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever! So fucking glitter bomb and half-and-half can skate,” And then there’s Kacchan demonstrating his so-called skating skills, though it mostly consisted of explosions to move while his feet stayed, a similarly style to Iida's. True, he hasn’t fallen as much as Izuku, but he’s not sure if he can call his movement’s “skating”.

Aoyama looked at Bakugou unimpressed. “Skating is a refined sport, _monsieur_! I would not expect an _agressif_ boy such as yourself to do what we can!”

“What’d ya say twinkle toes?!” Kacchan snarled. “I can do whatever the fuck you can _and_ better!”

“Oh?” Aoyama popped a hip. “If that’s true, then you can do a toe loop, right?”

“The fuck is that?”

Aoyama rolled his eyes dramatically, some people in class chuckling. “And you say you can skate. Watch and learn, _monsieur_ ,” 

He headed to the center of the rink, starting to gain speed. He crouched down, extended a leg, then launched into the air. It was impressive, watching him rotate once before landing on a single foot. The class applauded him as he bowed dramatically.

Aoyama looked up with a challenged in his eyes. “Think you can manage?”

Bakugou let out a single _tsh_ before his explosions sounded. Rapidly gaining speed, he tried to move just like Aoyama did.

Except... he didn’t.

His move reminded Izuku of his Howitzer Impact, spinning rapidly and chaotically, but not in the way he was supposed to. Instead, he launched himself into the air like a rocket, ending up on the ice and into one of the walls.

The entire class erupted in laughter. Kaminari and Sero falling over each other gasping for breath. Even Todoroki let out a light chuckle from behind his hand.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP LOSERS!”

It took a while, but Todoroki was the first to get ahold of himself, steeling his face. “Those are tough jumps. Takes a lot of skill to accomplish them. Make’s perfect sense why you aren’t capable of landing any.” He glanced to Aoyama, giving him a single node. “Well done.”

Aoyama’s face sparked as he bowed deeply. “Why thank you, _mon chèrie!_ ”

Bakugou continued growling, looking like he was two seconds away from blowing the roof off, until another voice echoed through the rink.

“What is going on! Is everyone all right?!”

The whole class glanced up. Two men had walked in, wrapped in thick jackets and scarfs. The first man had simple black hair and blue glasses over wide brown eyes. The other man not far behind him was taller with eyes as blue as a clear ocean, though one was covered by his longer silver hair. As they took in the scene, their eyes landed on Bakugou still sitting on the ground.

“Are you hurt, young man?” The first man said, concerned.

They both entered the rink, skating like it was as easy as breathing. The man with silver hair extended his hand towards Bakugou. “We heard the sounds of an explosion and came running out as soon as possible!”

The man spoke with a heavily accented Japanese, but Izuku couldn’t pinpoint where the man was from.

Bakugou swatted his hand. “Fuck off, old man!”

“Bakugou!” Kirishima scolded, slowly moving his way along the wall to where they all were. “Please forgive him. He just likes to swear. He’s not that bad, I promise!”

The taller man chuckled, his face illuminating with a heart shaped smile. “No worries! Not the first time I’ve been called that.” He looked around to everyone. “You are the UA hero class, right? It’s so exciting to meet you all!”

He waved very excitedly at each of them, reminding Izuku of an exited puppy ready to make new friends. Izuku hesitantly waved back, the movement catching the man’s attention. Once his eyes landed on Todoroki, his waving stopped.

His eyes widened in recognition. “Sho-chan!!” he shouted across the rink.

Every head in their class immediately whipped over to them. _Never_ had anyone in the class heard Todoroki called that, not even Izuku. Out of the corner of his eyes, Izuku saw Todoroki sink into himself, hiding from the attention.

The shorter man looked up to where they were and smiled brightly as well. “What a surprise! I didn’t know it was your class that was coming today!”

Izuku spared a glance to Todoroki, his face resembling that of his red hair.

Both men skated towards him, the tall man giving him a crushing hug. “How is my favorite pupil doing?! It’s been so long!”

“It’s only been a week,” Todoroki mumbled, trying to get out of the man’s hold.

“One week too long!”

Todoroki rolled his eyes. “Would you let me go?”

“Never!”

Even with the tight embrace, Izuku saw a slight smile creeping onto Todoroki lips. Izuku was stunned.

He knew Todoroki hated physical touch. He could count on a single hand how many people Todoroki willing let hug him, and that only included some of his family.

One time not long after the sports festival, Iida had placed a hand on his shoulder, congratulating him on a job well done during hero training, only to have it frantically shoved off, frozen solid. Todoroki looked embarrassed, apologizing for his reaction.

Knowing what he did of Todoroki’s past, Izuku could understand his reluctance and respected his distance, not getting offended when he opted out from his hugs.

It’s with these thought that Izuku asks, “Do you… know each other?”

The three of them turned to look back at him, realizing that they were not alone. Todoroki’s expression snapped back to normal, letting go instantly muttering a frantic, “No,” just as the other man excitedly replied, “Yeah!”

Seeing Izuku’s confusion, the man with black hair clarified. “We’re just old family friends of Shouto’s.”

“As well as his skating coaches!”

Todoroki face palmed.

“Woah, dude!” Sero said. “You take skating lessons?”

“That explains how he hasn’t fallen over yet.”

Izuku felt his eyebrows rise as he turned to Todoroki. “You didn’t tell me you take skating lessons! I thought it was just because of your quirk.”

He had never seen Todoroki look so embarrassed, his whole face a bright red and mouth opening like a fish out of water.

Before he could even try and say something, the silver haired man threw his arm around him with a large smile. “Of course our Sho-chan takes skating lessons! He’s a prodigy, just like his mother!”

That caught Izuku’s attention, but before he could ask about it, the other man coughed lightly, “Vitya, we should probably introduce ourselves.”

“Oh yeah! Where are my manners,” The silver haired man gave a dramatic bow, “Viktor Nikiforov, at your service!” He then gestured to the other man, “and this here is my lovely husband, Katsuki Yuuri!”

The other man, Yuuri, rolled his eyes as if this wasn’t the first time he’d been introduced like that. He bowed to the class as well, though more formal than Viktor’s, “It is an honor to meet Shouto’s class. We’ve been keeping up with your progress and I am glad to see the next generation of heroes working so hard.”

Iida slowly made his way over to the group and tried to bow, though it looked more like he was a pregnant woman trying to pick something off the ground. “Thank you for your kind words Mr. Katsuki! It’s an honor to meEET—”

He almost fell, but Yuuri caught him with a light laugh. “No problem. And please, just call me Yuuri.”

Suddenly, a loud gasp sounded behind them. Aoyama had his hands covering his mouth, wide eyes bounced between Yuuri and Viktor. “ _Mon Dieu_ … I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you sooner! I-I’m a huge fan!” He glanced to Todoroki frantically. “You have them as your coaches?! _Je ne peuz pas y croire_!”

“ _Tu ferais mieux d’y croire_ ,” Viktor said with a wink. Aoyama let loose a small squeal, almost falling onto the ice for the first time since they arrived.

Todoroki let loose a sigh. “They’re not my coaches. I’m a hero, not an ice skater.”

“Yet you’re still here all the time….” Viktor teased.

If Todoroki’s glare could kill, Viktor would be six feet under by now.

“Hey now, don’t fight.” Yuuri interjects.

“So you can do a flip?” Sero asked.

“Oh! Can you lift people? I saw people do that last Olympics!” Kaminari piped in.

“W-Well, I – ”

Bakugou let out an irritated sigh. “So the fucking Ice Prince can skate, whatever.”

“More than just that!” Viktor jumped in. “He can do multiple routines! Ever since he was little he could – ”

“Vitya!”

Soon, the whole class was moving in on Todoroki, asking absurd questions about what he could do and asking for a show.

Izuku felt bad for Todoroki. His eyes were frantically bouncing back and forth, as if looking for an escape route. He had never been one who liked to be the center of attention, often hiding in the back of the group or never speaking up unless spoken too. Shakily he moved forward to try and get in between him and the rest of the class.

“Don’t be pushy guys. He doesn’t need to talk about it if he doesn’t want to.”

Kirishima seemed to pick up on Todoroki’s distress first, backing up slowly. “Oh, sorry man. Didn’t mean to make your uncomfortable.”

“It’s just… No one has ever known.” Todoroki’s blush remained as he scrunched his shoulders and brought a hand to wring at the back of his neck. Quietly he muttered, “It’s not… bad, is it?”

“Bad?” Izuku said, confused. “Of course not!”

Todoroki slowly looked up at him, something flickering in his eyes that Izuku couldn't decipher.

“Yeah man!” Kirishima agreed, bringing his fists together in his typical Red Riot pose. “It’s super manly! It’s not every day we meet someone good at skating!”

“Yeah! It’s really unique! I wish I could skate!”

With each new compliment, Todoroki’s body slowly relaxed, though his blush was still very prominent.

“When did you start skating?” Izuku found himself asking.

Todoroki shrugged. “Since I could remember. My–” He looked down at his skates. “My mother use to bring me.”

Izuku smiled. “That’s amazing Todoroki-kun. I bet you’re really talented.” When Todoroki didn’t move to answer, he added, “You really don't need to show us. Only if you want.”

“I… I don’t know…”

Yuuri slowly made his way through the crowd to put a hand on his shoulder. “You are not required to do anything for us, Shouto. You know that. However,” He gave a small reassuring smile. “Skating is meant to be seen. I think it’d be good for you.”

Todoroki’s stared at him for a few seconds. He glanced back to Izuku before looking away to the ground again. “I don’t have the proper clothes…”

“We have some in the locker room!” Viktor exclaimed.

With pursed lips, Todoroki gave a single defeated nod, slowly making his way to the rinks entrance while the rest of the class made an excited cheer.

* * *

“Here, follow us,” Yuuri said stepping off the ice to put some guards on his skates, “We have hot coco in the lobby if you’d like. It might be a minute before he’s ready.”

They all got off the ice, up to the main lobby and in minutes were all holding warm hot coco in their hands. Ashido looked up at the two skaters quizzically. “So, are you guys famous or something?”

Aoyama nearly spit out his entire drink, “ _Mon Dieu_! I can’t believe you just asked them that!”

“What?!” Ashido said defensively. “I don’t know much about ice skating, much less who’s famous! I just know you were freaking out earlier!”

A small embarrassed laugh came from Yuuri, “It’s ok. We’ve been retired for a while now. We don’t expect anyone to recognize us anymore.”

“Well, maybe you don’t,” Viktor mused, taking a long sip from his coco.

“But you should be! You guys are _magnifique_!” Aoyama cupped his face, looking at the two of them with awe before directing his attention to Ashido. Waving a hand in Viktor’s direction, Aoyama started, “This is Viktor Nikiforov, the Russian skater with countless gold medals including six from the Grand Prix and two from the Olympics! He’s the most decorated skater in history!” He then waved his hand to Yuuri who looked like a dear caught in headlights. “And this is Katsuki Yuuri, the third most decorated skater originating from Japan, also with countless amounts of gold metals and currently holds the world record for the highest free skate score that has yet to be beaten!”

“O-oh,” Yuuri stuttered, “You really know your stuff…”

“I know! I’m impressed!” Viktor exclaimed.

"Wait, third?"

Yuuri sighed, "Yuri Plisetsky, another Russian skater happened to get one more gold than me his last season."

"He did always find a way to sneak in another win," Viktor laughed, jumping up from behind the counter. “Want to see our awards?!”

Next thing they knew, they were all being ushered towards a wall covered head to toe in gold and silver medals. There were photos of the two of them in sparkly and frilly costumes standing on podiums, kissing medals, and accepting flowers. In the center of the wall were two pairs of skates, one with silver skates while the other had gold.

“Woah…” Ashido said looking slightly embarrassed, “Guess you are pretty famous…”

Viktor chuckled, “Just a little, _Героиня._ ”

Izuku was still marveling in the entirety of it all. It was weird. He has been so focused on heroes his entire life, he sometimes forgot there was so much more to the world than that. Here these two people were, carving greatness into their names, and he had no clue it had ever happened.

“Impressive,” Aizawa remarked, who had been hovering behind the class.

Yuuri blushed even more, “It’s really nothing. Not compared to the work you heroes must go through.”

Aizawa shrugged and went back to looking at one of the medals. “We all work hard. Just because heroes get more media doesn’t mean you didn’t work hard for these achievements.”

“Well said,” said Viktor, “Especially for my Yuuri. He had to work extra hard but look at him now!”

“What do you mean?” Kirishima asked.

“Uh…” Viktor hesitated, “well, I mean…” He looked to Yuuri pleadingly.

Yuuri stayed looking at one of the photos but shook his head with a small smile. “It’s fine Vitya,” turning his attention to the class.

“I had to work harder because I was born quirkless.”

Izuku’s heart jumped. The class went silent.

“Even though the ISU made a rule not to allow the use of quirks in competitions, there is still a lot of prejudice towards quirkless people.” He was looking between many of the photos, a new smile coming with each new memory. “I had always dreamed of being an amazing skater and competing, but many people didn’t believe in me, said it was worthless to try. But that didn’t stop me. With the support and love from my family, friends, and Viktor,” He said, looking up at his husband, eyes bursting with love and adoration, “I was able to work hard and push myself to even greater heights to achieve my goal.” Yuuri glanced down at gold medal he was now holding, a playful smirk gracing his lips, “My goal to be the first quirkless person in years to win gold.”

Silence followed. For a few seconds no one spoke, and Yuuri started to panic. “I-I’m sorry! I know talking about this can be uncomfortable for some people! I didn’t mean– “

“That…” Kirishima said, “is so manly…”

Yuuri’s eyes widened.

Izuku completely agreed. He thought he was the only quirkless person with a crazy enough dream to be the best. Yet here Yuuri stood, defying all odds and making history.

“That’s amazing Yuuri-san,” He found himself saying, Yuuri glancing over to him now. “You rewrote history, for all quirkless people.”

“I... I-I don’t know about rewriting history. I was just trying to prove myself.” Yuuri said surprised. After a moment, a pleasant smile soon spread across his face, making Izuku feel like he was getting a warm hug, “But thank you. I’m grateful for your support.”

Izuku wanted to ask more, to hear Yuuri’s stories, but soon the other students started closing in and bombarding him with questions just like with Todoroki earlier. He could tell Yuuri didn’t like the attention either, often stuttering or looking frazzled, but he still answered each of his classmate’s questions with kindness and attention.

Izuku didn’t want to overwhelm Yuuri any more than he already was, so he continued to look at the photos on the wall. There were also some goofy photos that made Izuku smile. One with Viktor and another man with blond hair and green eyes sitting by a pool holding champagne glasses. One with what looked like a younger version of Yuuri and a boy with darker skin and a bright smile posing with their legs extended at a rink. Izuku found himself smiling until he found a certain photo that made him pause. “Um… excuse me?”

Viktor looked towards him, Yuuri still being questioned by his energetic class.

“When was this photo taken?”

Viktor looked up to the photo, his eyes softening a moment later, small wrinkles forming around his eyes. “Ahhh, that was a long time ago. That’s when she was still skating.”

"Is this-"

“Woah!” Hagakure said, coming up behind him and almost making him jump out of his skin. “Who is she?”

The rest of the class, seemingly done harassing Yuuri, came over as well to look at the photo. It was a younger version of Viktor and Yuuri with medals around their necks, Viktor with silver and Yuuri with gold, but in the middle was a beautiful woman with short white hair and familiar grey eyes. She wore a light pink dress with sewn in sparkles at the top that looked like snowflakes that ended with a skirt like flower petals. Sparkling hair pins decorated her hair to help keep it out of her face. She was smiling brightly as she held up her own gold medal in one hand and a flower bouquet of blue flowers in the other.

“She’s beautiful,” Hagakure said wistfully. Many of the other classmates nodded in agreement.

Viktor chuckled soft and quietly. “She is, isn’t she. She is one of our best of friends and an excellent skater. She would have gotten way more medals than me if she didn’t retire so early.”

“But who is she?”

Izuku already knew that answer. Similar grey eyes looking him down and doing God knows what to his heart. Well, a single eye…

“Her name is Rei.” Yuuri said. “Rei Todoroki.”

“Todoroki?” Uraraka asked, “As in…”

“Shouto’s mother?” Viktor asked, a smirk playing on his lips, “Yes.”

“His mom was a skater too?!”

Yuuri smiled softly as well. “Yup. With her ice quirk, she was able to do some amazing things on the rink. Her skills were unparalleled,” His smile began to look strained. “It was sad when she left. She’s was amazing.”

The class was silent for a moment, trying to connect the smiling woman in the photo to the boy in their class. Izuku could instantly tell Todoroki took after his mother, their resemblance almost uncanny. They both looked lean, beautiful, and elegant, like royalty.

“She used to bring her kids here all the time when they were little. She wanted them to learn to love the ice just like she did.”

“Why did she quit?” Hagakure asked quietly.

Viktor released a heavy sigh. “That’s not my story to tell. And besides,” Viktor looked at her with a mischievous look. “I got something else I think you'd like.”

Without anymore clarification, Viktor moved back towards the main desk, shuffling though the drawers.

“Vitya,” Yuuri warned, “this better not be what I think it is.”

“Oh, come on, _Cолнышко_!” Viktor said, before excitedly reaching for something. He made his way back, hiding something with a wide smile. “Who wouldn’t want to see a baby photo of our precious Sho-chan?”

0.5 seconds later, Hagakure’s question was completely forgotten when the whole class swarmed Viktor to see the photo, practically tackling him. Viktor laughed heartily when they finally got the photo. What they saw next, no one was prepared for, Izuku more than anyone.

It was Todoroki and his mother, no doubt about it. Her hair was longer in the photo while he still had his dual-colored hair and eyes. But in this photo, he didn’t have his scar. He couldn’t have been older than four or five, wearing the smallest ice skates Izuku had ever seen. His mother was holding his hands, standing right behind him so he wouldn’t fall. They looked happy together, both smiling the type of smiles that stretched across your whole face and left it sore later on.

What made Izuku’s heart really squeeze was the realization that Todoroki had dimples. Big adorable, very obvious dimples. He didn’t even know he had dimples, but here they were, as bright as day. The most Todoroki had smiled at him was the soft quiet smile he always gave, no more than a slight tilt of his lips. What he wouldn’t give to see Todoroki smile like this again. Could Izuku even handle that type of smile?

“GAHHHHH!” Ashido and Hagakure squealed, “HE’S SO CUTE!!!”

“Who’s cute?”

_Shit!_

Slowly, they all turned around to find Todoroki looking at them with a raised eyebrow, leaning against the wall.

 _Double shit_!

Todoroki was wearing leggings. Tight leggings. Izuku has never seen him wear something so revealing. From his hero costume and everyday clothes, he never wore anything to bring attention to his body. And now, here he was wearing black leggings and a long white V-neck shirt, showing off his strong lean muscles, leaning against the wall like he was on the cover of a magazine.

He was also wearing his skates, though with some amusement, he noticed that the blades were two different colors, one side silver, the other side gold.

 _At least he’s owning up to the two-color aesthetic_ , Izuku thought jokingly, only to find his eyes moving back to his legs.

_Damn it Izuku, get it together._

“Uhhh… We were just…” Viktor said, still holding the baby photo. He whipped it behind him and brought his phone instead. “… Looking at photos of our newest puppy, Katsudon! See! Look how cute he is!”

He unlocked his phone to show us a photo of a small brown poodle, jumping along the shore of a beach. Everyone caught on fast and started frantically cooing and fawning over the photos, if only to save their lives. After all, they didn’t have a death wish.

Todoroki looking very unimpressed, giving up with an eye roll and proceeded to walk towards the rink. “Well, let’s get this over with.”

Izuku finally snapped out of his trance and started following him. _His friend._ “You say that as if we’re torturing you,” Izuku tried joking.

Todoroki looked behind him, the small teasing glint back in his blue eye. “Are you not?”

 _Says the man torturing me in leggings,_ Izuku thought. Instead of voicing his inner thoughts, Izuku laughed as his friend followed them to the rink.

As the rest of the class found some seats in the front bleachers, Todoroki started doing some stretches.

"What song are you planning on skating to, Sho-chan?" Viktor asked.

Todoroki shrugged, switching to side lunges. "I don't care. Whichever one you think is best."

"Oh~ So what about On Love: Eros?"

"Nope!" Yuuri said frantically. "We are not making him perform that in front of his entire class!"

Viktor pouted. "You're no fun."

Yuuri scrunched his nose at the man. "What about that one exhibition skate I did a while ago? History Maker? Do you still remember the coreo?"

"Sure. Works for me." Todoroki answered. What Izuku didn’t expect next was for Todoroki to grab his right leg, bring it up perfectly strait into a split.

Izuku's heart stuttered.

_Triple shit!_

He slowly brought the leg down after a few seconds, only to do it to the other side.

_How does he make it look so easy???_

Uraraka leans in, a teasing and knowing look on her face, “How are you holding up, Deku?”

Izuku hid his blazing face in his mittens and makes a very high pitched unidentified noise.

He thought ice skating would be his greatest foe. He never expected _this_ to be! 

* * *

Yuuri dimmed the lights, making it so that the rest of the arena was dark except for the sparkling ice with Todoroki shining in the middle. Todoroki did one more lap before stopping in the center and striking the starting pose kneeling.

“This is going to be amazing!” Viktor whispered excitedly, surprising Izuku as he sat next to him.

It was a few seconds before the music began, building up on itself as Todoroki rose and began twirling around. He began swaying to the beat, alternating between skating forwards and backwards, his feet moving in an intricate pattern.

Soon, a voice rang through the rink, and he watched as Todoroki’s movements reflected the lyrics as if he was the one singing them.

 _Can you hear my heartbeat? Tired of feeling never enough. I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true_.

Todoroki’s feet wove around each other in a tantalizing way, as if daring gravity to trip him. His face looked calm, but Izuku knew he was focused. Yet each movement he made was equal parts graceful and powerful, like water flowing down a mighty waterfall.

_There’ll be no more darkness. When you believe in yourself, you are unstoppable. Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades. You set my heart on fire!_

At that, Todoroki moved his left arm, creating a beautiful arch of fire as he did a tight turn. Mesmerized, Izuku started to notice the little moments where he used his quirk, weaving into his dance seamlessly. He would flick his wrist, sending small flames out or send ice shards flying with a single kick to dance along with each beat. The control he had on his fire to not melt the ice was amazing. Much more refined than at the Sports Festival so long ago. Each new snap of his wrist or twist of his hip kept Izuku from looking away, teetering on the edge of his seat.

_Don’t stop us now, the moment of truth. We were born to make history. We’ll make it happen, we’ll turn it around. Yes, we were born to make history!_

Next thing he knew, Todoroki was flying.

He twirled in the air three times and landing on one leg like it was the easiest thing in the world. Izuku couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped his mouth, hands flying to his face to try and hold it in. Viktor quickly glanced his direction, before turning back with a knowing smile on his lips.

His moves reflected that of a breeze in January. Smooth, steady, but crisp, sending shivers down his spine. Izuku had never seen him look so ethereal, caught in a wild dance of ice and fire. It was as if he was creating music with his body and Izuku couldn’t look away. His stoic best friend who barely let out a laugh or smile was laying himself bare for the whole class to see.

And he was beautiful.

This was not news to Izuku. Often times he would catch himself staring at his friend walking back to the dorms after a long day of training, the sunset casting a honey glow to his skin and a soft breeze tussling his hair to make him look beyond angelic. He would catch himself daydreaming about running scarred hands through his dual-colored hair and laying soft kisses to his cheek, right where the scar met his cheek.

Seeing him like this was bad for Izuku’s resolve. He had admitted long ago that his pathetic crush would never be reciprocated, that he was fine with being his friend, his battle partner. But watching him skate was like a flame provoking a moth, and Izuku was desperately trying not to get too close.

Each new beat of the song brought a new move that took Izuku breath away. One where his body was practically parallel to the ice, a perfect line spinning so fast he felt his own head spin, only to slowly go to grab the leg behind him in an impossible bend. One where he got low to the floor, a leg and arm extended while making a graceful arc on the ice, a steady flame following his extended hand. One where he spun quickly as close to the ice as he could, steam slightly rising from his skates. Izuku realized it was the heat radiating off his left skate, making a fog fall over him.

All too soon, the song came to an end with Todoroki posing with one fist up, just like All Might’s signature pose.

Silence filled the rink. No one dared move. Todoroki continued panting but began to look uncertain, until Ashido stood suddenly and exclaimed, “Why the fuck weren’t you on the dance line at the festival! That was amazing!!”

Like a dam had broken, the whole class erupted with applause all at once. Each one shouting their own praise at his performance, giving a standing ovation. Izuku found himself still seated, unable to truly process what he had just witnessed. Viktor leaned down to Izuku’s ear, “You felt it, didn’t you.”

 _What didn’t I feel_ , Izuku thought, recalling every emotion Todoroki brought out of him, all within a three minutes window.

Todoroki was looking at him now with a questioning look, as if asking what Izuku thought. He couldn't find the right words, so he gave Todoroki the biggest smile he could make, hoping he understood. 

He must have, because the next thing he knew, Todoroki was smiling at him. Not the same smile as in the photo showing off his dimples, but the largest one Izuku's seen up to date.

“I couldn’t look away,” he whispered, not sure if Viktor or anyone could hear him. 

Both Yuuri and Viktor looked at each other with knowing eyes. Soon Todoroki was able to push the class back so he could step off the ice and put on his guards.

“You’re so good Todoroki! Why didn’t we know earlier!?”

“Yeah man! You’re a natural!”

“Why don’t you do more performances? The chicks would love it!”

Todoroki shrugged, shrinking into himself again, a small piece of sweat moving down his temple. “It’s not like this will ever evolve into anything.”

“What do you mean?” Tsu asked, cocking her head.

“I’m training to be a hero. Not a dancer. This is just...”

“You know,” Jirou piped up, “you’re allowed to be a hero and have a hobby. Not like it’s a bad thing. Take me for example.”

She was right. Izuku thought of Present Mic and his radio show he ran while also being a hero _and_ a teacher. Many heroes did other activities outside of work.

However, seeing Todoroki’s tight shoulders reminded him of his father. The endless and brutal trainings he put his son through. Izuku only knew a little of the torture Todoroki endured, but he had a sickening suspicion that Endeavor would not approve of this or any hobby that took away from training.

But wow, could he skate.

Viktor seemed to read Todoroki’s change of mood and quickly went over to wrap and arm around him. “We’re just glad he visits at all! We’d be so lonely without our little Sho-chan!”

Todoroki’s shoulders loosened and eyes softened. “You always complain about how busy you are though.”

“Just because I’m busy doesn’t mean I don’t miss your radiant personality!” Viktor started to play with Todoroki’s hair again, the action causing his jacket to shake. The baby photo from early slowly fell out of Viktor's pocket to the floor right in front of Todoroki’s skates.

Everyone froze as Todoroki slowly picked up the photo, holding it delicately in his hands. Izuku couldn’t gauge his reaction due to the hair falling in his face. Silence continued with extreme tension holding everyone’s breaths.

“Viktor,” Todoroki finally said, voice colder than the ice on the rink. Viktor’s arm flinched back, small ice crystals forming on his sleeve.

Viktor slowly backed up, both hands raised between them. “Now Sho-chan, you wouldn’t hurt an old man such as myself, right??”

Todoroki didn’t answer, instead stepping towards him, pushing him towards the rinks entrance. Before he could reach him, Viktor took off and skated as fast as he could. “VIKTOR! Get back here!” Frantically taking off his skate guards, he entered the ice as well and charged after the man.

The class erupted in laughter, some encouraging Todoroki to catch up while others were yelling at Viktor to speed up. Even Yuuri was shaking his head with a teasing smile on.

Izuku found himself giggling along as well, even as he continued chasing Viktor, sending ice blocks to try and stop him. It was obvious to anyone that Todoroki was comfortable with the two ice skaters, and Izuku was both grateful and jealous that they got to see this side of him.

 _I will see it again_. Izuku thought as Todoroki finally caught up to Viktor, picking him up so that he couldn’t skate away. Viktor was laughing loudly begging for mercy, all the while Todoroki playfully smirked. _I will see him skate again,_ Izuku decided _. If only to see him smile like that one more time._

……….

Words:

Je ne peuz pas y croire! – I can’t believe it! (french)

Tu ferais mieux d’y croire – you better believe it (french)

Героиня/geroinja – little heroine (russian)

Cолнышко/ solnyško – sunshine (russsian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Forgive me for any translation errors! I tried!
> 
> Up next! Shouto begins to think about what ice skating means to him and what he plans to do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’d really like to see you skate someday,” his mother smiled, soft gray eyes looking up to him. “Maybe Yuuri and Viktor could record you for me.”
> 
> He was still looking at the small screen where she was spinning with her foot above her head, her dress sparkling right along with her smile. Out of curiosity, he pictured himself out there. A frilly, sparkling costume that reflected the lights of the stadium, cheers from thousands of people, knowing his mother was watching from the small of her room. Maybe she’d be there in person, a proud smile on her lips. He could even win a medal. A shiny gold medal to make up for the awards she never had the chance to win.
> 
> “Maybe… someday”

“Oh Shouto, thank you for getting me these.” She took a long sniff of the blue flowers, a delicate smile forming as she looked up. “They’re beautiful.”

Shouto smiled gently, “I’m glad. Here, let me,” He took the flowers back, walking over to the small sink off to the side of her room and started cutting the flowers to fit the vase.

It had become normal for him to bring flowers to his mom every time he visited. At first, he didn’t understand the purpose of flowers. They wilted and died after such a short time. A pointless means of showing affection. It wasn’t until Fuyumi brought some when they visited together, and he saw his mother’s face light up that he understood.

Maybe it wasn’t about the disposable flowers, but the smile it brought to his mothers face.

Placing the vase next to the windowsill, making the room smell of blue hydrangeas, he took a seat opposite of her and look out the window with her.

“How was your week, Shouto?”

This was also becoming another norm for them. She would ask about his week and Shouto would talk about everything he could think of. They had missed a lot, so he tried not to spare any details. He still wasn’t used to talking about himself this much, especially to her, but they were both willing to work through the awkwardness to try and recover the relationship they once had.

After some time, it became much easier. To the point where he would lose track of time and come back to the dorm’s way after curfew.

As they talked about his week, she let out a light chuckle, her hand trying to cover her smile. “Your friends did what?”

“Competed to see how many marshmallows they could put in their mouths.”

She kept giggling, trying to calm her breathing. “Oh my! I remember Natsuo and Touya trying that once when they were small. Their cheeks reminded me of a chipmunk!”

Even Shouto had to laugh at that, thinking of his big brothers with their cheeks bursting just like his friends. It all started with Bakugou calling Kirishima a big mouth, and Kaminari wondered exactly how big his mouth really was. With marshmallows as the agreed unit of measurement, many of his classmates competing to see who really had the biggest mouth. Uraraka could stuff a surprising amount, but Kirishima took the win by stabbing some onto his sharp teeth, earning him an impressive 23. There was some contradiction on whether that should count, but after some debate he was officially awarded largest mouth in class 1-A.

Midoriya was also roped into the competition, and Shouto still remembered how he had looked. Puffed up cheeks displaying his cute freckles more than usual, emerald eyes squinting from laughing. He already had a round face, but the addition of the marshmallows made it even more so. Often when he was around Midoriya, he would catch himself wanting nothing more than to connect each one of his freckles like stars on a clear summer night.

“I’m glad you are able to have fun like that Shouto, it makes me very happy.” Her voice was soft but served to bring his attention back to her room with white curtains and sunlight shining through.

He coughed lightly, looking back out the window again, reminding himself that he was here for his mother, not these strange daydreams that he couldn’t control.“Yeah, they’re great friends.”

She smiled and looked out the window with him, watching the busy road in front of them.

There was one more thing Shouto knew he should bring up but found himself hesitating. Him and his siblings had all agreed to not discuss her past a great deal, afraid it would worsen her state. But they have both been working hard on opening up and being honest, so maybe it was time to finally tell her.

“We... also did some interesting agility training this week.” Hesitantly glancing up to his mother’s waiting smile. _Guess it’s now or never,_ he thought with a deep breath. “We actually went… ice skating.”

Her breathing caught and her eyes froze. “You…?”

Shouto found it difficult to swallow. “We went ice skating. Many of my classmates have been hounding out teacher lately about going, and he finally let us go.”

She let out a controlled breath, nodded numbly. She looked down for a while, white hair falling into her face.

“I’m sorry mom.” He backtracked, “I shouldn’t have-”

“No, Shouto. I… No, I’m sorry,” She looked back up with a tight smile, “Did you have fun? It’s been a while since I…”

Shouto placed a comforting hand on her own on her lap, “Yeah. It was fun.”

Her body relaxed at his words, moving to hold his hands tighter. “I’m glad. I bet you don’t remember those time I brought you. You were so small.” She let out a sad chuckle. “You’d always say I looked like a-”

“-An ice fairy princess queen?” He smiled fondly. “I remember.”

When she still brought them to the skating rink, Touya, Fuyumi, Natsuo, and himself would beg her to skate for them in her old costumes. One of his favorites as a child was this light blue-purple dress with snowflakes and flower petals on it that sparkled like freshly fallen snow in the morning.

One of the times that she performed in that dress, he was in Viktor’s arms, resting on his hip. Awe and wonder were in his eyes as she landed a triple axel. “I wanna be like that!” he said, his breath fogging in front of him.

“Like what, Sho-chan?” Viktor asked.

“An ice fairy princess queen! Just like Momma!”

His mother hadn’t stopped laughing at the comment since she got off the ice.

Even now it got his mother to laugh. “Oh my! I’m surprised you still remember. You were so cute.”

“Not like Viktor would ever let me forget,” he remarked jokingly.

They had laughed long and hard at the comment, Viktor and Yuuri calling him that every once in a while, when they said he was being overly dramatic.

“What do you mean?”

Shouto froze. He’d forgotten that he’d only brought up the class skating trip, not that he’d continued to skate with Viktor and Yuuri. He hadn’t planning on bring them up yet.

She looked at him with her questioning gray eyes, waiting for his answer.

“I…” He looked away, “I’ve actually continued to ice skating. I try and go to their rink where they work when I have the free time.”

After everything that had happened with his mother and Touya, he hadn’t been back to the rink in a few years. His father drilled into him again and again how important his training was to become number one and that there wasn’t room for any distractions. Training was the only thing his old man thought of, and Shouto began to do the same.

It wasn’t until one late night when he was applying ice to some burns after a grueling training session that Fuyumi told him they were going out. The two of them snuck out and made their way to the ice rink not far from their home. It was almost closing time for them, but once they walked in, Yuuri and Viktor were right there with open arms.

Shouto couldn’t remember a time without the two of them. They were practically his uncles at this point. His mother had always brought them over to the rink where they were located and would teach them to skate. Shouto had skates on his feet the moment he was able to walk, instantly falling in love with the sound of his blades gliding on slick ice.

A lot had happened since he last saw them, but to the two of them, it was like no time had passed. They let him and his sister skate till it felt like their feet would fall off. Once he stepped off the ice, feeling like he had finally taken a breath of fresh air, he instantly fell into their arms, crying for the first time since the accident.

Fuyumi kept bringing him back, and when she couldn’t, he would sneak out his window and go himself. The ice became his safe haven, the place where training, heroes, and his father were far from his mind.

“You… You kept skating?” His mother asked hesitantly.

He nodded.

“W-why?”

“It…” Shouto took a deep breath, grounding himself as he spoke softly, “It reminded me of you.” He looked up then, not sure what he would see, and froze. His mother was starting to tear up, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

He was about to speak, an apology ready on his tongue when she let out a breathless laugh. “Shouto, I…” She shook her head in disbelief, “I never expected you to keep skating. That makes me so happy.”

All the fear and tension he was holding in his body dissipated, leaving him to chuckle lightly along with her.

“Wait,” she paused, realization dawning on her face. “Does that mean you’ve still kept in contact with Viktor and Yuuri?”

He nodded. “They’re still at the same ice rink. Sometimes they’re gone for competitions or other events, but they’re still there.”

“How… How are they?” She asked hopefully.

“They miss you.” Shouto said. “They miss you a lot.”

She sucked in a breath, before nodding her head, icy tears beginning to glisten in her eyes. “I miss them too. It’s been so long.”

Shouto reached his hand out, wiping away a stray tear trailing down her cheek. She let out a sigh, leaning more into his hand. “We don’t need to talk about it, mom. I’m sorr-”

“No, no. I’m ok. Truly.”

They stayed like that for a while, him cradling her face while she got her breathing down. The doctors said she was making large improvements but warned him that sometimes she would fall back. They told him to be patient and understanding with her.

So he kept his hand there and continued to stroke his thumb softly over her cheek.

He tried to picture not seeing his classmates- _his friends-_ anymore and felt his heart clench. The dark pit of hatred nestled in him started to swell. He could barely imagine the sadness she was feeling right now. So much had been taken from her, and it made Shouto’s vision begin to turn red.

Finally, she moved to look up, looking more collected, and he stomped those feelings down. Now was not the time. Pain and hatred had already consumed his life, he would not allow it to have these moments with her as well.

“Would you…” She nodded her head to something behind him, “grab that box? The top left one?”

He nodded and headed over to her shelf, standing on his toes to reach for the box she was talking about. He almost sneezed because of the dust flying off it.

Gingerly, Shouto settled it into her lap, careful not to drop it. Delicate fingers ran over the lid, making his curiosity grow.

She finally lifted the lid, setting it to the side. Leaning forward, Shouto’s eyes widened in shock when he came face to face with gold metals.

A lot of gold metals.

He had always known of her skills and her accomplishments but seeing it in person put it in a new perspective. She reached in, pulling one medal after another to lay them out on her bed.

He couldn’t help chuckling. “How many more you got in there?”

“Oh… Not too many.” She teased with an innocent look.

Once an array of bronze, silver, and gold metals decorated her bed, she went to pull out her pair of skates. They were pristine white with a sprinkle of small snowflakes engraved onto the blades.

“My sponsors got them custom made for me when I was still young, claiming it would help me stand out more. I still don’t understand to this day how anyone would’ve noticed them while I skated.”

“Could I?”

“Of course,” She handed them over to him, cautious not to cut his hand on the blades. He had almost forgotten how beautiful they were, the smell and feel of the leather comfortable in his hands. Long ago, he once snuck into her closet and was caught trying to put them on, but his feet were still so small that he couldn’t actually walk.

He had always wanted skates like hers, but Viktor thought it’d be funny to get two toned skates to match his hair. Yurio had been there when he suggested it and nearly laughed his ass out of his chair, saying he had to do it. Ever since, he’d been begrudgingly skating with them. He already hated his split hair and eyes; he didn’t want to enhance it more, but they were a gift and Shouto felt bad turning away custom skates.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when his mom pulled out some CD’s. She shuffled through a few before she let out an “ah!” and went over to the TV in the corner of the room. After a few minutes of fiddling with the remote, the screen began to show off an ice skate rink when a younger version of his mom appeared on screen.

She leaned in closer to whisper as her younger self began doing some warm-up twists and jumps, “This was my senior debut at the All Japan Championships. I was just fifteen at the time.”

“You look just like Fuyumi.”

“More like the other way around.” She teased.

Shouto chucked right as the music began. He had vague memories of her skating for him, but he always seem to forget just how graceful she looked on the ice. Made sense that he once called her an ice fairy princess queen, even if it was embarrassing.

They watched a few more of her performances, slowly going through her ice-skating career. She would sometimes pipe up with an interesting story or fact and Shouto would comment on moves he liked and wanted to try. Majority of the time they sat in silence comfortably, watching in awe with every new movement, stirring something deep inside of him.

“I’d really like to see you skate someday,” his mother smiled, soft gray eyes looking up to him. “Maybe Yuuri and Viktor could record you for me.”

He was still looking at the small screen where she was spinning with her foot above her head, her dress sparkling right along with her smile. Out of curiosity, he pictured himself out there. A frilly, sparkling costume that reflected the lights of the stadium, cheers from thousands of people, knowing his mother was watching from the small of her room. Maybe she’d be there in person, a proud smile on her lips. He could even win a medal. A shiny gold medal to make up for the awards she never had the chance to win.

He knew it was just a fantasy, but a small stubborn part of him asked, “ _why not?”_

Thinking back a few days prior to when he performed in front of his class, he remembered the thrill and adrenaline pumping through his veins as he finished the routine. He’d never skated in front anyone besides Yuuri and Viktor. It had terrified him all the way up until he held his final pose and made eye contact with Midoriya. He wasn’t purposefully searching for him per say, but he found himself drawn to his forest eyes. He didn’t care what his class thought, but a deep yearning part of him wanted Midoriya’s approval, to know that he had enjoyed something he had done.

When he had smiled brightly, a weight had been lifted and a new light had shown in his life. Shouto couldn’t help but smile back just as bright.

He knew it was just a fantasy, but the little voice in his head that kept saying “ _why not_ ” had begun to sound a lot more like Midoriya, and he was struggling lately to saying no to him.

“Maybe… someday.”

* * *

“Todoroki.”

Aizawa walked up to his sparing session with Ojiro, hands still in his pockets and looking like he was in desperate need for a nap. Then again, he always looked like he needed one. “Might I steal you for a moment.”

Still panting from their sparing, he briefly glanced at Ojiro, before the other boy gave him an understanding nod. “I can go observe someone else’s match.” With a slight bow to each other, he followed Aizawa to the edge of their training room.

“Is there something wrong Sensei?”

“No. I was just wanting to talk and ask you some questions.” Shouto looked up to his teacher, eyebrows scrunched.

Instead of a team assignment today, they were in the training facility either working in pairs or alone to try and improve their combat abilities as well as expanding their special moves. They had been there for a while, making the faint smell of sweat and dirt hang in the air. Now that he wasn’t fighting, he could feel the sweat falling down his neck making him shiver slightly.

“I was impressed with your skills you demonstrated a few days ago. I guess hero work is not the only thing you’re talented in.” Aizawa said, watching Shoji throw rocks at Kirishima in his unbreakable form.

“If you’re concerned about me not spending enough time training, I can assure you that I only skate when I have the time.”

“That was not a huge concern of mine, though it is good to know.” Aizawa smirked. “I was more wondering when you started skating.”

“Oh,” He was a little caught off guard, but he shouldn’t have been surprised. After that day, almost everyone had asked him a million questions about his skating. To say he felt overwhelmed was an understatement.

“I don’t remember. Since I could stand on my own two feet, honestly.”

Aizawa hummed. “Do you skate pretty often?”

“When I find the time.”

“Which is?”

Shouto shrugged. “One, maybe two days a week for a few hours if I can fit it.”

They continued watching the class, Shouto’s eyes gravitating towards where Midoriya was training with Iida. His shoot style kicks had really improved, making him a very difficult and terrifying opponent. Next year’s Sports Festival will be quite interesting.

The two of them take a break to catch their breaths. Midoriya lifts his shirt to wipe the sweat dripping from his forehead, exposing some of his abs, and Shouto chokes.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Aizawa said, snapping Shouto’s eyes away from a freckled stomach, “what does ice skating mean to you?”

Fighting his blush, he was able to cough out, “W-What?”

“Sorry, that might have been too broad.” Luckily, Aizawa didn’t seem to catch Shouto embarrassingly checking out his best friend. “I guess what I mean is, why do you skate?”

Why did he skate? He just kept going because it something he could do without having to think. It was a place for him to just … be. To him, skating was freedom away from the world he was raised in. He didn't think his teacher needed to know all that, so he decided to go with the easy answer.

“Well… I started because of my mother.”

Aizawa looked at him for a moment, as if he could tell that he was holding back.

He turned his attention back to the rest of the class. “The reason I’m asking you these questions is because I wanted to run an idea past you. I’ve been observing your progress in training and I’ve noticed a large improvement around your physical abilities such as speed, agility, and strength.” He glanced down to look Shouto in the eyes. “Watching you skate, I realized that I cannot take all the credit for your improvement.”

Shouto blinked confused. “Sir?”

“How would you feel if I signed off on skating as some of your hero training?”

Shouto’s eyes widened. “You… What?”

“You would still need to meet for team scenario activities as well as quirk enhancement sessions, but you have improved a lot due to your skating. I think it would be beneficial to include that in your training,” He risked another look at Shouto. “If you want to that is. You are not required to accept.”

Shouto couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “But… Why?”

“Why?”

“I could do anything else to improve, so why that? Skating has nothing to do with hero work.”

Aizawa stared him down for a moment, his tired eyes looking for something that Shouto couldn't figure out.

“You don’t smile often, Todoroki. Yet you did after your performance.” He lowered his head so Shouto had no choice but to look straight into his dark eyes. “I am your teacher, not just your hero instructor. It is not only my job to make you the best hero I can, but also to assist you in becoming the person you want to be. After answering my questions, I am confident ice skating will support you on that journey.”

Shouto couldn’t speak, his mouth opening like a dead fish. He felt something build up in him, almost making him cry out. The only feeling he could relate this too was what he felt at the Sports Festival. Midoriya standing in front of him, blood running from his green locks, his left hand holding his crooked right. Words ricocheting in his head to this day, “ _It’s your quirk, isn’t it?!_ ”

His whole life had revolved around being a puppet for his father. Everything had been decided for him since the moment he felt both hot and cold. Hearing those simple words that day had been the first time in ages that he truly felt like himself.

Now, he was being told he had a choice of accepting himself again. That he didn’t need to hide himself anymore. He had the ability to simply be. Not a tool. Not a means to an end. _Himself_.

He wasn’t sure what to do with this new feeling.

“Could… Could I think about it sir?”

Aizawa nodded. “Of course. It is your choice after all. Let me know what you decide. If you do decide to, then we’ll work something out. I think it would be good to discuss this with your coaches as well, to make sure you are not just goofing off.”

Shouto had to work hard not to smile too much thinking about how Viktor and Yuuri’s would react. “Yes Sir.”

Aizawa gave a single nod. “Good. Now, get back out there. I’m not getting paid to watch you slack off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed, even just a smidge!
> 
> Here is some fanart from artsy-wallflower-001 if you want! [1](https://artsy-wallflower-001.tumblr.com/post/640948313656639488/shouto-on-ice-chapter-1-he1101mwalle) & [2](https://artsy-wallflower-001.tumblr.com/post/641399969660665856/me-posting-more-art-of-this-amazing-fic-more)  
> I'm absolutely obsessed with how they drew little Shouto with Vikturi! One of their drawing was my inspiration for Rei’s dress in this chapter. 
> 
> I hope everyone has an amazing day and/or evening!
> 
> ~ Walle


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to compete. I want to win gold.”
> 
> Aizawa raised an eyebrow, while Viktor and Yuuri’s eyes widened. “But… why? We’ve talked about having you compete, but you’ve always turned it down. Why do you want to now?” Viktor asked.
> 
> “You said it yourself that my mother deserved more. I want to win for her, and if I also get to shove that win down my old man’s throat, then that’s just a plus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I had to make some slight changes to the ending of last chapter to hopefully make it flow better into this one. Nothing crazy or drastic, just a few changes!
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Why is English so hard!” Izuku whined, throwing his hands up and falling onto his back. “I’ve been keeping up with it so far, but their grammar doesn’t make any sense. Like, I before E? But only on a handful of words? It makes no sense!”

Todoroki didn’t look up from his worksheet. “It’s I before E except after C or when sounding like ‘A’.” He flipped the paper over to the other side. “Pretty strait forward if you ask me. Don’t tell me you’re going to drop below me in class rankings, Midoriya.”

He rolled his head to face him, stuck his tongue out, and blew a loud raspberry. Todoroki lightly huff before shaking his head and returning to his worksheet.

Usually on Sunday nights Izuku’s room became a study space where his friends could stay in and crank out any and all school work. Majority of the time it was only Uraraka, Iida, Tsu, and Todoroki, but tonight, everyone had other plans or stayed for only a little while, which now left just Todoroki and him alone.

At first, he was embarrassed to have his friends over because he still wasn’t used to having people over in his special space, but after a while he got used to it. Izuku even started to look forward to the late evenings.

Especially evenings with just Todoroki, though he’d never say that out loud. Not to say he didn’t like hanging out with the rest of his friends, but there was something special about just spending time with him.

The first thing Izuku found out about his friend was that he had a wicked sense of humor when he was alone. He doesn’t remember laughing so much than when it was just the two of them studying late into the night and sleep deprivation caught up to them. Todoroki never laughed loudly, but his eyes sparkled in a way that made him know he was laughing too.

Though if he was being honest, the main reason Izuku wanted him all to himself was because it was easy being with him. Easier than it had ever been with anyone else. Todoroki made it obvious in the beginning of their friendship that he didn’t mind his muttering or any other weird habits he had. Izuku could talk for hours and Todoroki wouldn’t show any signs of getting annoyed, even giving small comments to show that he was paying attention. After years of being bullied for his nervous habits, the fact that Todoroki accepted those part of him meant more to Izuku than he cared to admit.

Tonight was no different than any other study night, both with their cups of green tea and crackers, Izuku sprawled on his bed along with all his books while Todoroki was sitting strait-backed on the floor with his books all nicely laid out in front of him, a lo-fi playlist Izuku found playing lightly in the background.

Having him alone in his room also gave Izuku the chance to look at him all he wanted, slowly beginning to pick up on the small pieces that made up Todoroki. Watching his eyebrows scrunch when he had to think hard on Ectoplasm’s math assignments. Watching him tap his toes to whatever music they decided to play from Izuku’s All Might speakers when he was feeling calm. Watching him slowly tuck a strand of red hair behind his ear, showing off his piercing blue eye. His hair had grown quite long, and Izuku couldn’t help but think that it was even more beautiful like that. Each new habit he discovered made his heart skip that much more.

That meant he also began to pick up on when Todoroki was stressed or in a bad mood. Izuku could tell there was something on Todoroki’s mind. Not anger or sadness, but his faraway look in his eyes meant there was something he was processing that definitely wasn't English.

“What’s up, Todoroki-kun?”

He glanced up. “Nothing. It's just the ceiling.”

Izuku rolled his eyes. "Not that! I meant with you. How are you."

"Oh." He looked down embarrassed. "I'm fine. Just trying to work through English."

Izuku sat up on his bed, tucking in his feet until he was comfortable. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

"It's just that you had this far away look and wanted to know what you were thinking."

It took a moment, but he slowly put down his pencil. "Well... It's nothing important. I’m just recalling something Aizawa-Sensei said to me.”

That peaked Izuku's interest. “I saw that he pulled you to the side in our sparing session.” He felt the beginning of a light blush on his face. Hopefully he didn’t sound like he was watching him the whole sparing session. "W-What did he wan't to talk to you about?"

“He… offered to sign off some of my training for ice skating.”

“He what?!” Izuku almost fell off the bed from how fast he leaned forward. “That’s awesome Todoroki-kun! Just imagine all the new skills you can learn! Does that mean you’d be able to skate more? It must be, or it wouldn’t be enough to count as training. I bet your balance and agility would increase exponentially! That would come in handy especially since you’ve been working hard on improving your close combat skills. I wonder if…” He looked towards Todoroki again and saw his shoulders scrunched up uncomfortably. “Are you… not excited?”

“I… I don’t know. I told him I needed time to think.”

Izuku moved off his bed so he was sitting right next to him. He didn’t need to ask anything, knowing Todoroki would talk if he wanted to at his own time. They sat in silence for a few moments listening to the music before Todoroki ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s just… I never expected it. I’ve always kept my skating a secret, so to have someone supporting it is just… unexpected.”

His fists tightened. No matter how much he heard, he will never not feel that boiling anger and sadness whenever Todoroki talked about his past and the pain he’s endured. How could someone as amazing as Todoroki go through so much hardship. He didn’t deserve any of the pain.

“But don’t you want to skate?”

“I mean, yeah, but for training? Doesn’t that sound weird? Or wrong? I'm becoming a hero, not a skater.”

Izuku smiled to himself. “There are multiple ways of training, Todoroki-kun,” He looking down to his hands. “Do you know how I trained to come to UA?”

Todoroki tilted his head, a piece of hair falling across his blue eye as he shook his head.

“I cleaned up trash.” He looked back up to his friend. “Do you know where Takoba Municipal Beach is?”

“The one that was covered with garbage but was miraculous cleaned?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah… that was me.”

Todoroki’s eyes widened. “That was you?”

He nodded with an embarrassed chuckle, warmth on his cheeks. “That was me. Who knew lifting a lot of different shaped trash would help me prepare my body for my qu - t-the entrance exam!" He caught himself, before clearing his throat.

"I guess what I’m trying to say is that it’s not weird. Training is not just lifting weights and talking about fighting strategies. Most of the important lessons we learn in life is through getting out in the world, trying new things and pursuing our passions. Same goes for being a hero. So if I were you Todoroki-kun," He looked up into blue and gray eyes, "I would go for it and learn all that I can.”

Todoroki looked away, nodding thoughtfully.

“And Todoroki-kun?” He gently placed his hand on his shoulder, making sure he was looking into his mis-match eyes again. “Don’t be afraid or ashamed to embrace the things you enjoy. You deserve to enjoy them to the fullest, and if people don’t like it, then that’s on them, ok?” He gave a big toothy smile, “I personally think your skating is beautiful!”

Todoroki’s eyes widened, taking a sharp breath. They held their eye contact for longer than Izuku expected, but he also wasn’t going to be the first one to look away. He needed Todoroki to not only understand what he was saying, but to believe it. 

Todoroki quickly looked down, a light pink dusting his cheek. “Thank you, Midoriya. You always know just what to say.”

* * *

Two days had passed since his study session with Midoriya, and Shouto had made up his mind. He was going to do it.

After class, he went up to his teacher and told him his decision. Aizawa said nothing, only giving him a single head nod and a smile, as if he knew from the beginning what his decision was going to be.

Not long after, Aizawa had called Viktor and Yuuri to ask them if they would stop by the school. Though Shouto’s face was as stoic as ever, he couldn’t help the little bubble of anticipation inside of him.

As he was sitting, waiting in Aizawa’s office for his coaches to enter, he took a look around the room. It was a basic staff room with a light hardwood desk and open windows giving a great view to the woods outside UA. There wasn’t much décor, as he expected from his teacher, but his eyes did spot some colorful drawings hidden under some other forms on his desk. Shouto found himself picturing little Eri drawing with crayon, taking up all the space on the floor while Aizawa graded the classes assignments. Maybe she would walk up to him to show him her latest drawing while Aizawa nodded along, similar to how his mother would react to his latest drawing of All Might when he was still small.

“Are your coaches coming?” Aizawa said, snapping Shouto out his fantasy.

He cleared his throat. “Supposedly. Viktor is known for being fashionably late. They should be here soon.”

No sooner had he said it, the phone rang to let them know they were outside the building heading in. No longer than a few minutes later, the door to the office opened.

Viktor was the first to enter, wearing his nice tan trench coat with a Gucci scarf wrapped around his neck. His hair was parted his usual way and resting in front of his eyes were his favorite black Armani glasses.

Instantly, Shouto wanted to recoil into himself. He knew this outfit. This was his _I’m-trying-to-impress/intimidate-you_ outfit. Why on earth would he wear that? Was it because they were talking with a Pro Hero?

“Aizawa-san! Sho-chan! How good to see you again!” He strutted in like he was in the middle of doing a photo shoot instead of a teacher conference.

Not far behind him was Yuuri who was also wearing a well put together outfit. He donned a dark knit maroon turtleneck, black slacks, and had his hair slicked back without his glasses. The small gray streaks creeping into his hairline were the only indicator of his age, though they served to make him look more like a well-respected CEO than a retired ice skater.

Yuuri hated dressing up though. If it was up to him, he would wear his track pants and sweatshirt every day. Shouto couldn’t help the scrunching of his eyebrows as he took in his coaches.

Why were they so dressed up?

“Good afternoon, Aizawa-san,” He bowed politely.

Both Aizawa and himself stood and bowed towards the two of them. “Have a seat.” Aizawa said, gesturing to the two other wooden chairs across from his desk, situated to the right of Shouto.

Once everyone was seated, Aizawa went to grab some papers that were off to the side. “I’m glad you were able to make it. As I mentioned over the phone, I wanted to bring you in here to discuss Shoto’s skating.”

“We know.” Viktor replied with a sickeningly sweet smile, surprising both him and his teacher. “And we won’t allow this to happen.”

Shouto’s heart sank to his stomach, suddenly feeling his blood freeze. He couldn’t have heard him right. “W-what?”

Yuuri didn’t move to look at him, holding eye contact with Aizawa, who looked as lost and shocked as him. “I said we won’t let this happen.”

There was a moment of silence where no one moved. Aizawa was to first to slowly put the papers down and clear his voice. “I think there’s been a big miscommunication.”

“I don’t believe there is,” Viktor said, finally taking off his sunglasses to properly glare at his teacher, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. “We know why you called, and we won’t let you do it. We won’t abandon Shouto like that.”

_Wait… what?_

“Skating is in Shouto’s blood. It’s his one escape and you can’t take that away from him. The boy has had his whole life decided for him, and we won’t allow you to take away the one freedom he does have!”

Aizawa blinked slowly.

Viktor continued. “His mother entrusted us to watch over him while she was away, and we don’t go back out on our promises Mr. Aizawa, even if we have to go through another pro hero.”

He saw his teachers jaw clench, eyes narrowing. “Are you threatening me, Nikiforvo-san?”

Now it was time for Yuuri to interject. “We care for Shouto like he was our own, and we want what’s best for him. We know your soul focus is to make him into a hero just like his father, but you can’t just ignore his other interests. Shouto is his own person. There is so much more-”

“Katsuki-san. Nikiforvo-san.” Aizawa blinked again, eyes red and hair floating. The air was silent as Aizawa met Yuuri and Viktor’s eyes. He could tell they were trying to look brave and unaffected, but Shouto knew first-hand what it felt like to get _that_ look.

“If you honestly believe that, then you are gravely mistaken,” Aizawa began. He had seen this look enough times in his first year, but each one sent a chill down his back, even when it wasn’t directed towards him. Glancing over to his coaches, he noticed they were in no better shape, eyes wide and shrinking into their chairs.

“Now,” Aizawa continues, closing his eyes and folding his hands in front of him, “there has been some misunderstanding between us.” He gestured in Shouto's direction, looking for his eyedrops. “Todoroki, would you please explain why they are _really_ here?”

Nodding his head, he looked towards his two very confused (and scared) coaches. It took him a moment to find his voice, his heart still shaken from earlier. “Aizawa-Sensei and I have been talking, and he thinks it would be good if I continued skating. He even suggested signing it off as a part of my hero training.”

They kept looking at him, blinking every few seconds. Finally, Yuuri seemed to break out of whatever spell he was under and looked back and forth between him and his teacher. “B-But… we thought-”

“This may surprise you Katsuki-san, but you are not the only one who wishes for Todoroki’s well-being.” Aizawa seemed to have found his eyedrops and was blinking away the excess tears. “I do not wish to take him away from something he loves. I instead wish to build off it and let it enhance his hero work.”

Viktor and Yuuri looked shell shocked. “So… You’re not telling us to leave?”

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

Yuuri gasped and brought a hand up to his mouth. “Oh my gosh,” he frantically brought his head down to a bow. “I am so sorry! W-We didn’t know! We expected… Oh my gosh! That was so rude of us! We were just so scared you’d take him away!”

“Please accept our deepest apologies!” Viktor was now bowing along with his husband. “We shouldn’t have assumed the worst!”

“Why did you assume that?” Shouto asked, his heart still down in the pit of his stomach. Aizawa nodded in agreed silence.

Their heads were still down, but Yuuri who was sitting closest to him glanced up with a grimace. “Your father had called us a few times when you were still really young. He-” his eyes glanced to Aizawa before finding his again, new meaning in his deep brown. “He told us he did not appreciate the ‘distraction’.”

His breath got caught in his throat, catching the real meaning behind his words. They had been threatened. Multiple times it seems. The deep-seated fire within him began to grow, the taste of smoke and ash on his tongue as his vision began to go red.

Before the fire could manifest, Yuuri returned his attention back to Aizawa. “Now that we understand, Viktor and I would be more than ecstatic to be able to help train Shouto. What were you thinking a good schedule would be?”

With the air cleared, the three of them fell into a comfortable conversation about times, transportation, and drills that would assist in his agility and strength, but Shouto couldn’t hear them. His mind was in an intense inferno of hatred.

How dare his father try to drive away more people that he loves. First his mother, his brother, and now Yuuri and Viktor.

The two of them had loved and treated him more like a son than his old man ever did. Cheering him on when he did his first toe loop. Viktor having him on his shoulders as they walk the streets to find food. Yuuri and him competing against each other, trying to see who could shove the most rice into their cheeks.

If he didn’t have them, he was sure he wouldn’t have survived. He knew he was always angry, up until the day Midoriya dived into his world, but Viktor and Yuuri made it bearable. There were days when the two of them would try and make their way into his home life, but he would constantly push them away. They were his escape; they couldn’t be stained with the hatred he held for his father. He had to work on not activating his fire side because he never wanted to melt the only soothing thing in his life.

Picturing his father threaten his coaches pushed him over the edge. If he wanted to take this away from him, then he was just going to have to do anything and everything to prove to his bastard father what ice skating meant to him. To make sure that he can never take it away. It was with that thought that he found himself saying, “I want to compete.”

Three sets of eyes turned towards him. “What?”

Though his blood boiled, he made sure his face was cool and passive. “I want to compete. I want to win gold.”

Aizawa simply raised an eyebrow, while Viktor and Yuuri’s eyes widened. “But… why? We’ve talked about having you compete, but you’ve always turned it down. Why do you want to now?” Viktor asked.

Steam escaped his mouth as he said, “You said it yourself that my mother deserved more. I want to win for her, and if I also get to shove that win down my old man’s throat, then that’s just a plus.”

Now both of Aizawa's eyebrows were up.

Yuuri began to sputter. “But that will require a lot of practicing! We were just talking about having you for a few hours a week. Do you know how much time you would need to spend practicing to be in competing condition?! Plus, you’ve never competed before! The amount of pressure-”

“I’m not worried about that,” Shouto interjected. “If I could compete in the Sports Festival, I can handle a skating competition.” He now looked at Aizawa, unable to hide the fire and passion in his eyes. “I have the necessary skills to win. I can do it Sensei. I just need the time.”

Aizawa stared him down. “You do realize that this might mean missing class and having to make it up later, right?”

“I’m well aware, Sir. I won’t fall behind.”

Aizawa simply looked at him, but Shouto wasn’t going to be the first to look away.

Shouto knew he should think this more thoroughly, but he couldn’t help it. Even with the sudden desire to prove his father wrong and let the anger drive him forward, he couldn’t help the small feeling inside him saying _this is right_. Maybe the decision was originated through hatred, but now he was sure he had to follow through.

He knew he won when his teacher gave a defeated sigh and turned to the other two. “I don’t mind having him train later,” Aizawa started, “but my utmost concern is his safety. Due to the increase activity of the League of Villains, we need to make sure we have a set plan in place to get him to and from the rink. I understand Yuuri-san doesn’t have a quirk, but what about your Viktor-san?”

“Nothing exciting really,” Viktor twirled his hands, making small blue butterflies flutter around. “I can make small scale illusions. Comes in handy when performing, but not really when it comes to fighting.”

Aizawa hummed. “Another teacher or I could accompany you on your way to and from the rink, though you will have to communicate with us when you plan on staying later so we don’t waste time as chauffeur.”

He couldn’t hide the small amount of excitement building inside of him. “Yes Sir.”

“So, you’re serious?” Yuuri asked, “You’re really going to compete?”

He thought for a moment, his mind going back to green eyes and a warm smile.

_The most important lessons we learn in life are through going out in the world, trying new things and pursuing our passions. Don’t be afraid to embrace the things you enjoy. You deserve to enjoy them to the fullest, and if people don’t like it, then that’s on them._

Shouto smiled. Midoriya always did find the right things to say.

“Yes.”

Yuuri places both his hands on his shoulders, determination radiating from his brown eyes. “Then we’ll do everything in our power to make you the best skater you can be.”

“We’ll finally be able to make you into the ice fairy princess queen you’ve always wanted!” Viktor said, peaking his head from behind Yuuri’s.

Even though he narrowed his eyes, a surprising snort came out of his mouth, making him feeling ten times lighter. He was going to do this. He was going to skate, and he had the worlds best coaches behind him.

“A competitive ice skating princess hero,” Aizawa chuckled, “I guess there is a first for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor & Yuuri: Ok! We got this! We are worldwide multi-winning skating champions! We're not going to be pushed around any more!  
> Aizawa: *eye bags for days and glowing red eyes*  
> Viktor & Yuuri: *starts to sweat*
> 
> Hey everyone!
> 
> So, I had the motivation of a snail writing this chapter, but I think I now have a better idea of where I want to take this story! Now that we got the talking out of the way, lets get on with some more ice skating!
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, even just a smidge, and find something good to smile at today. <3
> 
> ~ Walle


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you to know I don’t coach just any losers. People come from all over the fucking world to see me. If I am going to coach you, I need to know if you’re willing to give it everything, body and soul.”
> 
> Shouto couldn’t help but huff in amusement. “That’s it? The Hero Commission asks more from us.”
> 
> “We’ll see about that when I’m done with you, Ice Princess.”

When Aizawa said he wouldn’t be goofing off, he really meant it. Shouto didn’t remember the last time his feet hurt this much from skating.

“Come on Sho-chan! You have to make sure your free leg is stable, or you’ll never make those landings. You also need to control your speed entering the jump. Let’s do a few more then you can take a break.”

Shouto lifted his head and whipped off the sweat dripping from his forehead, some loose strands of hair sticking to his skin. It’s been two months since they started training, and Shouto began to realize how much work it would really take to make his goal happen.

He was pretty far behind in the basics, not knowing how to do any quads and lacking some of the grace that many skaters his age already had. The past two months were solely dedicated to getting him ready to even start his real training.

After a few more attempts at a triple Salchow, he was finally allowed to take a break. Once he reached the side of the rink, he began chugging his water all the while Viktor started rattling off different points that he needed to work on. It was just Viktor coaching him today, saying that Yuuri had to go pick something up and would return later.

It was fascinating how Viktor can switch between his friend and coach. Sure, he would give him suggestions to improve his skating when he would come, but this was different. His blue eyes were clear and focused, none of his usual playful or dramatic personality. This wasn’t the Viktor he grew up with, this was Viktor Nikiforov, the number one ice skater of all time. Shouto was still getting use to this side of him.

“I think if we can improve those last few things, we can finally start looking into making your choreos.” Viktor said. “Yuuri and I already have some great ideas. Now we just have to wait for them to get back.” He glanced down at his watch. “They should be here soon.”

Shouto looked up at him, chest still heaving. “Them?” he panted.

“Oh, didn’t we tell you?” Viktor pulled out his phone, texting someone. “We called in a favor and we’re getting another coach.”

He felt his eyes widen; his ego hurt a little. “Why’d you do that?”

“We thought having another set of eyes would be helpful. You are kind of diving into this with no experience.” Viktor chuckled.

Shouto just kept staring, his shoulders falling. He knew he was behind, but was he really that bad? He felt the need to hide, suddenly feeling guilty for asking so much from them.

“Ah-ah-ah! Stop that! I know what you’re thinking!” Viktor wagged his finger, pocketing his phone. “Honestly, you’re so much like your mother it’s scary.”

“What… do you mean?”

“You two always want to do stuff alone, never asking for help or feeling bad for taking an offer practically given. And when you’re both overthinking,” Viktor poked right between his eyebrows, “you get the cutest little crinkle here!”

He put his own hand to his forehead, neve realizing the habit he shared with his mother. Was he really that easy to read?

“Now, don’t feel like we’re doubting you or you’re somehow a burden. We made you a promise to make you the best skater we could, and we aren’t backing out, but there’s only so much we can do. We’re not as young as we use to. Getting one more person opinion, as well as someone who can show you the jumps is always better!”

Shouto relaxed a little but was still a little upset. He had never seen the two of them as old, but looking at him now, he could see the years catching up to him slowly. In his memories they had always been young, doing amazing routines that not even newer skaters could do. It made sense why they would look for another coach, but that didn’t mean he liked it. He wasn’t going to trust just anyone.

“Who did you call?”

Viktor opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the sound of the doors to the rink being slammed opened followed by a loud, “VIKTOORRR!”

Ahhhh… _Him_.

Viktor spun on his heals, arms wide. “Yurochka!”

Yuri Plisetsky did not look happy in the slightest, hands fisted in the pockets of his leather jacket, exposing his tiger print shirt underneath. He was standing in the doorway, his long blond hair coming down near his waist and had a sneer that would give Bakugou a run for his money. He started storming over to the two of them, his black combat boots echoing in the otherwise empty rink.

“Why the fuck am I here Viktor?!”

“Can’t I call over my favorite Koneko-chan and have him visit?”

Yurio growled, exposing sharp teeth and slitted eyes. Shouto couldn’t help but be amused whenever he used his quirk. Yurio had the ability to transform and communicate with any types of cats, which explained his obsession with animal prints. Yurio didn’t have great control over his quirk, so whenever he got too emotional, his cat sides would show. Shouto recalled a fight Yurio had with Viktor when he was still really young where Yurio got so mad cat ears popped out of his hair and he continued arguing but with meow’s. Viktor couldn’t take him seriously, but the more he laughed, the more Yurio angrily meowed insults at him till he eventually turned into a cat and scratched him.

“So, you’re telling me I flew my ass out of Almaty all because you missed me?!” Yurio hissed.

“Well… I mean, we _do_ ,” Viktor drawled. “But we also need your help!”

Yurio’s eyes slitted. “You said it was emergency over the phone! I thought you fell down the stairs and broke your hip, old man!”

“You didn’t tell him?!” Yuuri said, finally catching up to the angry blonde.

“He would have hung up if I told him!” Viktor threw his arms frantically

“Tell me what!?” Yurio yelled.

Yuuri pinched between his eyes, pushing up his glasses. “I swear you two haven’t grow up.” He turned on Viktor. “Vitya, the love of my life, you can’t just do that.” He turned to Yurio. “And Yurio, you can’t keep hanging up on us in the middle of our conversation.”

“Well maybe if you stopped sounding all gross and lovey-dovey on the phone I wouldn’t!”

Yuuri gave him a blank stare. “Last time you hung up I was asking Viktor what we needed from the store.”

Yurio let out a _tsk_ and turned his head away. Yuuri let out a defeated sigh and turned to look at Shouto, who was comfortably watching from the side of the rink. “Hey Shouto-kun.”

“Shouto?” Yurio whipped his head around, viridian eyes locking onto his as recognition dawned on his face.

Shouto lifted his hand in a slight wave.

Yurio gave him a once over. “When did you get fucking tall?”

He raised an eyebrow. “That’s kind of what puberty does to you.”

It looked like he was about to say something back, but Yuuri stepped between the two. “He’s why we called you here. We need your help.”

“Why the hell would you need my help?!”

“Shouto decided he wanted to compete. We need your help training him.”

“HA?!” Yurio whipped his head between the two of them, a set of cat ears popping out of his head.

Now it was Viktor’s turn to step in. “We know it’s far-fetched –”

Yurio started laughing manically, hands gripping his hair. “No. You’ve had far-fetched ideas before Viktor. You flew to Japan all for this pig. But _this_?! This is impossible! I mean, look at him!” He gestured to Shouto. “Is this seriously why you dragged me all the way out here?!”

Now Shouto was beginning to feel offended. “I wouldn’t say impossible.”

Yuuri sighed. “He has the skills to compete. We just need your help to utilize and fine tune it.”

“He doesn’t have the experience!” Yurio continues, a pointed finger at Viktor. “At his age, we had all competed for years! The Grand Prix is a competition of the best of the best in the whole world. You both know more than anyone how much those people have dedicated their lives to skating. There’s no way –”

“He isn’t going to compete in the Grand Prix.”

That made Yurio’s pause, finger still hovering in Viktor’s face. “Huh?”

“I’m not?” Shouto asked. They hadn’t really discussed it, but he’d assumed that was the end goal. “Then what am I competing in?”

“We signed you up for the Japanese Nationals,” Yuuri turned to him, a smile on his lips. “The biggest national competition in Japan. We thought it’d be a good place for your first competition. Not at the world stage, but still impressive. And if you did want to go towards the Grand Prix, you’ll be qualified.”

That made Shouto calm down. He could do that.

“That still doesn’t change my opinion!” Yurio yelled. “He’ll be competing against pros!”

“Watch him skate at least, they you can decide.”

Yurio growled, digging his hands into his hair again, making it all tangled. He thought for a moment before his glare was back on Shouto. “I’ll let you know I’m not easily impressed. I’m not afraid to kick people out, and that includes you, Ice Princess. If I don’t like what I see, I’m out of here.”

Shouto scoffed, remembering a similar talk from Aizawa on their first day, threatening to expel the lowest score in the class. He hadn’t been worried at the time, and he wasn’t now.

He took to the center of the rink and waiting for one of them to start the music. They had been working on the same piece he skated for his friends, though without his quirk. In an actual competition, he could lose serious points if he used his quirk, giving him an advantage.

This song had originally been one of Yuuri’s exhibition skates from years ago. The lyrics were originally written to summarize Viktor and Yuuri story of them competing against one another while also staying together as a coach and student. Shouto had always loved the song more than any other. He couldn’t describe exactly what he felt or why, but it made him breathe easier after a rough day with his father and gave him energy to face the upcoming day.

With each new lift in the song, he felt himself fly and twist with the same energy. He lost himself in the music and remembering what jumps to do.

_First, a triple Axel. Now a combo toe loop followed by a camel spin._

He focused on the moves and the advice he had been given, giving this performance everything he had. With his final Biellmann spin, he stomped his foot on the ground and lifted his left hand in a fist.

Overall, he didn’t mess up too much. His axel jump was pretty shaky, and he had to touch down on the Salchow, but considering he had been working on jumps the past few hours and his legs felt like liquid, he was proud he didn’t mess up more. He was panting like a dog as he locked on Yurio’s eyes, looking to see his final judgment.

He didn’t say anything for a while, just stood there staring at him. After a moment, he beckoned him forward. Shouto skated till they were face to face. His viridian eyes were like his blades, sharp and steady.

He reached out and grabbed Shouto’s jaw. “I want you to know I don’t coach just any losers. People come from all over the fucking world to see me. If I am going to coach you, I need to know if you’re willing to give it everything, body and soul.”

Shouto couldn’t help but huff in amusement, batting Yurio’s hand off him. “That’s it? The Hero Commission asks more from me.”

Their glares fought for dominance, but Shouto was not about to lose. Yurio was the first to break it with a smirk. “We’ll see about that when I’m done with you, Ice Princess.”

He leaned back, the tensions falling away, and made his way to his bag. “Now what the hell was that Salchow? My grandpa could do it better than you!” He pulled out his own pair of skates and started tying them. “Honestly Viktor, I thought you said he knew the basics! I can’t trust you with anything old man!”

“So, I take it you’re going to help?” Viktor said smugly, his arm secured around Yuuri’s waist who had his head resting on Viktor’s shoulder.

“I don’t have a choice if he actually want’s a shot!”

“You make it seem like I don’t know anything.”

“That’s because you don’t, Ice Princess. Now get your candy-cane ass out there and show me that Salchow again!”

* * *

With Yurio’s help, Shouto was finally able to land the quad Salchow as well as feel more comfortable with the other triples. He knew if he wanted to win, he would need to work on some more quads, but they decided to call it early to talk about their plan going forward.

They agreed that since he already had a choreo to History Maker, they could re-work it to fit his free skate. Luckily, he had a decent stamina to put more of the jumps towards the second half thanks to his hero work. The problem was he didn’t have a lot of jumps under his belt. He had only just started the quad Salchow, but the people he was competing against would have many more.

“So you have the free skate, but you don’t have anything for your short program?” Yurio asked, readjusting his ponytail.

Shouto took a big gulp of water. “We’ve mainly been working on improving my jumps. I haven’t put much thought into it.”

“Don’t you worry Sho-chan!” Viktor patted his head. “Yuuri and I have you covered.”

He raised his eyebrow. “You have something?”

Yuuri handed him another water bottle. “We’ve been trying to find a good song for you, and we think we have one. We wanted to wait for Yurio to be here before we said anything.”

“What do you two idiots have?”

Viktor beamed. “I’m glad you asked!” He ran over to his bag, rummaging for something. “You remember the first piece I made a choreo for you and Yuuri?”

Yurio rolled his eyes. “How could I forget.”

“Well, On Love: Eros and Agape were the original two pieces the composer made, but after your amazing performances, they got even more inspired!” Viktor finally found what he was looking for, pulled a cd out of his bag. He made his way over to the speakers. “They went on to create different versions for the other forms of love! How symbolic would it be if our little Sho-chan skated to one of the other versions of On Love! We even got an idea for his costume!”

Honestly, Shouto wasn’t concerned about what piece he had to skate to. Sure, he didn’t have a lot of experience when it came to love, no matter the type, but what mattered was that he nailed the jumps. “What’s it sound like?”

Viktor merely smiled over his shoulder and pressed play. Shouto had heard both versions of On Love multiple times. Though all three of his coaches had successful and long career, skating to countless amounts of songs, he could tell that these two had a special place in their hearts.

He knew On Love: Eros had a more playful, sensual sounds, using Spanish guitars and violines, whereas On Love: Agape had more of an angelic sound with the use of an organ, bells, and female vocals. This song had the same structure of the two but was composed completely differently.

It resembled Eros with the use of guitars, but also reminded him of Agape with the female vocals singing in a language Shouto couldn’t understand. Part way through, a male joined in, harmonizing with the woman. Though the vocals were strong, and the beat was steady, the overall song made Shouto feel… safe.

The song ended, the two singers’ voices still ringing through the rink. Viktor turned to the two of them. “So? What do you think?!”

Yurio was still sitting with his feet propped up on the bleachers with a thoughtful look. After a moment, he shrugged and looked away. “I guess it’s not complete garbage.”

“And what about you, Shouto-kun?” Yuuri asked, black hair falling in front of his glasses.

He thought back to the song and how it reminded him of the training camp, back before the attack. They were all cooking a meal together and Uraraka and Ashido asked if he could light their fires. Sure, they were worn out and were barely standing on their own two feet, but they had all laughed and encouraged one another. It was the first time that Shouto didn’t look at them like enemies, but instead as a class. As friends. Maybe, just maybe, they saw him in the same light.

He couldn’t help the small smile on his face. “I liked it.”

Viktor was practically jumping at this point. “Yay! Oh, I’m so excited! You’re going to look fantastic skating to this! I was thinking for your costume we can go for a prince charming kind of look – ”

“Oi! Viktor! You never told us the name of the song.”

“Oh,” Viktor laughed sheepishly. “My bad. I guess I got too excited.” Viktor looked to Shouto. “This piece is called On Love: Storge.”

He tilted his head. “Storge?”

Viktor nodded. “The theme of familial love. Most common love of a parent towards their child and vice versa.”

_Family… Love…_

“I thought it would be good, seeing how you started skating because of your mother!”

_Love of a parent…_

“And just imagine you in a little prince outfit! Since your father is now the number one hero and your mother was the number one ice skater, it’d be like – ”

“No.”

Three sets of eyes land on him. Ice was beginning to creep up his right side.

Yuuri reached out towards him. “Shouto?”

He stood abruptly, Yuuri retracting his hand. “I’m not skating to that.”

He turned to grab his stuff

“But Sho –”

“No!” He turned to face Viktor, trying to stop his shaky hands. “Did you really think I could skate to that? Are you serious?!”

The joy from early was gone, replaced with a deep look. “I know what you’re thinking, but this will be good for you. You’ll be able to discover something about yourself that you never knew before. You just have to open the door.”

He felt his breathing start to shake. “I can’t.”

“Yes, you can, Shouto.”

“How can I possible skate to a feeling that I’ve never felt?!” He yelled, unable to hold in his feelings anymore.

No one spoke, only the sound of the fan at the top of the rink filled their silence.

“Do you really think that?” Yuuri said timidly.

How did they not get it? They had seen everything. The bruises, the burn marks, the tears. They knew every dirty little secret of his family, so how did they not get it. Did they really think he had felt anything close to love from his father? The bond between his mother had been getting better, but it was nothing more than a single thread, worth thin from years and years of pain.

Before he could answer, they heard the door to the rink open. Turning to look, he saw Aizawa. He looked between the four of them, raising an eyebrow. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No.” He said before anyone else could. He needed to get out of here. “Let’s go.”

“Shouto, wait.” Yuuri said, making his way over. “We still need to talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” He picked up his bag and began walking to his teacher, not looking back. “I’m not skating to that. Pick another song.”

Shouto stopped walking mid step when he finally got a good look at his teacher. A little head of silver with a horn peeking out moved from behind his legs.

Aizawa scratched at his long shaggy hair. “I couldn’t find anyone to watcher her, so I had to take her with me.”

“It’s fine.” He looked down and gave a wave. “Hi Eri.”

“Eri?” Now the others had caught up to him and were looking down at here. She was wearing a pink fluffy jacket that came to her mid-thigh, colorful tights, and a pink sparkly cat backpack.

“Oh. My. Gosh.” Viktor brought a hand to his mouth, his blue eyes widening impossibly big. “She is so precious!”

Eri moved back to hide behind Aizawa’s legs again.

“Oi! Look was you did!” Yurio swatted at Viktor. “You’re freaking her out!”

“I didn’t know you had a daughter, Aizawa-san.” Yuuri said.

Aizawa coughed into his fist. “She’s not – I mean, she’s...”

Yuuri smiled knowingly. “Ah. I see.” He knelt down to her eye level. “Eri, was it? My name’s Yuuri! And over his is Yurio and my husband Viktor.”

“Don’t have her call me that!”

She gave a little bow. As best as you can while hiding behind someone. “H-Hello.” She glanced at the wall of the rink. “What’s that?”

“That,” Yuuri pointed, “is an ice rink. Have you ever been ice skating, Eri-chan?”

She shook her head.

“It’s quite fun! Would you like to try?”

Eri looked up hesitantly to his teacher who only gave her a little nod, pushing her forward. “I was actually hoping she could watch Todoroki skate, but if she wants to try, she’s more than welcome.”

“Oh! This is perfect! Sho-chan, get your skates on again!”

He was about to argue, until he saw her big red eyes look up to him with so much excitement.

With a sign he turned to dig his skates out and put them on again. While he was getting ready, Yuuri and Viktor were entertaining Eri, getting her skates that would fit her tiny feet and some warm hot coco. They also seemed to be getting along better with Aizawa. Shouto wasn’t sure if they would after the horror show of their meeting months ago, but they seemed to be getting along fine.

Once his skates were once again firmly tied, he went to the entrance to the rink. “What should I skate?”

Viktor hummed. “You did a lot today. Just have fun out there, but nothing to push yourself.”

He gave a nod and got out on the ice, doing a few warmup laps before going into a Lutz.

He heard a little gasp behind the wall. Feeling empowered, he decided to put his practice into use and went into a quad Salchow. After landing the jump, he headed into the center where he went into a tight spin, lifting one of his legs above his head.

He looked over to the side and saw Eri trying to lean over the edge of the wall, her eyes shining. “That was amazing!” She cheered.

“It’s just practice.” He skated over to her. “Would you like to try?”

She looked hesitant. “But what if I fall?”

“I’ll catch you. Don’t worry.”

With that, she made her way over to the entrance, looking at the ice suspiciously, like it was going to pull a prank on her. He couldn’t help but chuckles at her expression. “Here. Hold on to my hands.”

With her small hands in his, he skated a step back. She started to freak out, moving her feet frantically back and forth, looking for traction. “Woah, hold on. Don’t move so much.”

She stopped moving, but was standing in a weird pigeon toe position, looking up to him with big, wide eyes.

“Just stay still while I skate, ok?” He then started skating backwards, carrying Eri in tow.

She still seemed scared, but when he went into a turn swinging her out some, she let out a gasp that turned into a giggle when she got her footing. “Again!”

So they did, again and again and again. Shouto remembered when his mother did this to him, before he really knew how to skate. They would go loop after loop till they were both giggling messes on the ground, the cool ice feeling comfortable on his skin.

“Eri-chan!” Viktor yelled, with a wave. “Look who’s coming to join you!”

Shouto almost couldn’t believe his eyes. Out on the ice was his teacher with skates on and arms outstretched for balance, Viktor and Yuuri right behind him to catch him.

“You’re doing great Sensei.”

He almost laughed when his teacher shot him an angry look, hair flying and hunched over to keep his balance. Grabbing onto Eri, he put her in front of him. “Keep your feet still, ok?” They skated a little before he pushed her towards his teacher.

She gasped as she glided, arms outstretched towards Aizawa. “Woah, wait a minute! Eri!” Eri ran into him, almost sending his teacher falling backwards but for Viktor who was standing behind him.

“Nice catch Aizawa-san!” Viktor laughed, righting the both of them.

Shouto watched them for a minute, watching his coaches try to teach the two of them how to push off with their feet and keep their balance. It was a sweet sight. He remembered the raid to rescues her like it was yesterday. How worked up Midoriya was for the assignment and how much he cared for her. It made him happy to see her smiling and laughing.

“Gross.” Yurio said, sneaking up behind him. “They always get mushy around kids. It’s fucking discussing.”

Shouto huffed. “Maybe, but it’s good for her. She’s been through a lot.”

“Just like someone else I know.”

He froze.

Yurio sighed. “Listen, Viktor has shitty ideas and doesn’t take into account exactly how people are going to react, but every once in a while, his brain actually comes up with something useful.”

He clenched his teeth. “You think I should skate to Storge?”

“Oi! You’re a fucking adult! I’m not your nanny!” He crossed his arms a looked out to where the others were. Eri had just taken two steps towards Yuuri. “What I will say is stop being a pussy and backing out from shit. I didn’t know shit about Agape and I still set a world record with it.”

Midoriya said something similar, though nowhere near as aggressive. He knew trying new things would expend his world and make him better, but this was different.

“How… did you find Agape?”

Yurio didn’t answer him for a while. Shouto thought he wasn’t going to answer until he heard in a small voice. “My grandpa.”

Shouto looked over. He was looking down at the ice with a somber face. He remembered that his grandpa passed a few years ago, Viktor and Yuuri taking a few weeks off to stay with him in Russia. “I’m sorry.”

Yurio shrugged. “It was his time.” He looked up again. “Many people associate Agape with a God or some other spiritual shit, but to me, he was my Agape.” Blue-green eyes locked onto him. “It's not always as it seems. So, earlier when you said you haven’t felt Storge, are you really sure?”

Shouto was taken back. Yurio must know what has happened to his family. What he’s been through. Of course Shouto was sure. He was about tell him to back off when Eri let out a loud laugh.

He whipped his head over to the four of them. Yuuri was kneeling on the ice, holding Eri. He gave her a little push as she skated over to Aizawa’s open yet wobbly arms. She almost made it but began to fall right before she got to him. He reached his arms out and caught her before she face-planted on the ice.

“You alright?”

She giggles, looking up to him. “I’m fine, dad!”

He had never seen his teacher turn so red, and he had seen his face after Kaminari poured extreme amounts of sweetener in his black coffee as a prank.

Face still blazing, he turned her around and pushed her back to Yuuri. She made it to his arms this time without falling. “That was amazing Eri-chan!” He looked at her, warmth and pride in his brown eyes, even though he had just met her.

He remembered Yuuri doing the same to him, when his mom would push him, and he would land in Yuuri and Viktor’s arms. He felt warm and safe, like nothing in the world could ruin that perfect moment. Was that Storge?

Yurio huffed. “That’s what I thought. Don’t be that oblivious again, you hear me?” He moved to skate off the rink. “You better be ready to skate Storge tomorrow, Candy-Cane!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite Ice Tiger is here! I didn't realize how fun it was to write him.  
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Walle


End file.
